


信任丧失

by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Childhood Friends, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E
Summary: 普普通通原作向
Relationships: Kizami Yuuya/Kurosaki Kensuke
Kudos: 3





	信任丧失

如果当初能够早一点意识到事实，如果当初能够早一点尽到朋友的职责，现在的悲惨境遇会改变一点吗？

“那是…出口？”本来一片漆黑的窗外突然出现了树海，仔细看的话还能看见有雨点打在模模糊糊的玻璃上，偶尔有闪电将黑得阴惨的天划开，将黑崎刚刚有点希望的脸映得惨白。他再也等不下去了，冲到玄关门口，手颤抖地握住门把，他觉得自己的心怦怦直跳，几乎连站都站不稳。

终于可以离开这个鬼地方了！

黑崎暗暗咬牙，用力把门把往下压。可门…像是和空间固定在一起一样，纹丝不动。

“啊………”黑崎的表情凝固在无力的笑容上，他只觉得脑袋里有什么东西突然炸开了，眼前突然一片漆黑，他浑身都在发抖。没有出口，只能死在这里，跟那些已经变成白骨的人一起…

——开什么玩笑！

黑崎不甘心地踹着那扇门，“砰砰”的撞击声伴随着黑崎从喉咙里挤出的怒吼，也只能在空旷的别馆里头延伸，并且永远不会被任何人听到。

没有出口，连一个活人都看不见，这样又累又饿又渴又冷的悲惨的我，无论谁都好请快来拯救吧。

漫无目的地徘徊在别馆内，再看到尸体时已经不会像先前一样惊慌失措吓到呕吐了，只会动动自己麻木得无法思考的脑子，“啊，又有一个人死了。”

“咔。”硬质卡片和地板碰撞的声音显得有些刺耳，黑崎低下头，是一张姓名牌——和自己挂在胸口的那个极为相似。他连忙移开脚，一把把姓名牌捞了起来，举到自己眼前，像个溺水的人抓住了一根救命稻草。

尝试把眼睛的焦距调整好，黑崎终于看清了姓名牌上的名字。

山本美月。

黑崎顿时感觉一股安心感从心里溢了出来，如果姓名牌在这里的话，人应该也不远，姓名牌上没有血迹，如果是美月的话……如果是美月的话……黑崎想到美月的笑容，突然间有了力气，他立刻在别馆里不顾一切的跑起来，边跑边喊着美月的名字。这是他最后的希望了。

只顾着左顾右盼忘了留意脚下，黑崎被一具尸体绊了一下，本来想嫌恶地离开，走了几步后却后知后觉地发现那条裸露的腿还有着柔软的触感，刚死没多久，并且是个女孩子。

女孩子……吗。

黑崎出了一身冷汗，仿佛身体被压的动弹不得，他紧绷着身体僵硬地回过头想确认一下地上的尸体，抱着“绝对不可能”的心态，向尸体凑近了脸。

“……！”

刚看清尸体，黑崎就被尸体的死状给吓到了——瞪大的布满血丝的眼睛，半张的嘴里溢出已经变成黑色的血，咕噜咕噜流的满地都是，把绿蓝色的领子染的发黑。并且——黑崎彻底失去了希望——这具尸体的胸口处本该挂着姓名牌的地方，空空如也。

黑崎跌坐在地上，手里攥着的姓名牌掉落在身边，他绝望地用手抱住头，喉咙里挤出简直不能称作人发出的声音。

他的手再一次颤抖起来，他努力闭上眼睛试图不去看那具尸体。

为什么…明明早上还见了面，中午也好好地开心地谈了话，为什么现在就躺在自己面前了呢，浑身是血，没有生气。既然连美月都死了，那么自己苟且活着还有什么意义呢。

黑崎连滚带爬地向前跑，拖着虚弱的身体，什么都不想去考虑，就这么死掉也好。

跑到别馆二层的时候，黑崎撞到了人，两个人都摔倒了。黑崎狼狈地躺在地上，脑子还没有转过来，对方就开了口。

“黑崎…？是黑崎吗？”

熟悉的声音，但是想不起来是谁。黑崎茫然地抬起头，眼睛掠过面前的人的脸，虽然熟悉，但是脑子里还是一片空白。正当黑崎还在自己脑子里搜寻这个人是谁的时候，对方已经将他扶了起来。

“黑崎，你怎么了？我是刻命啊。”

感受到肩上真实的人体的温暖，黑崎才终于回过神来，呆滞地注视着面前的人的面孔。

刻命…吗？即使在这种情况下，也还是像平常一样把外套搭在肩头，还是向平常一样面无表情…啊…即使周围满是尸体，也还是那么让人安心啊。

黑崎没由来的想哭，于是他靠着刻命的肩头就这么抽噎了起来。平常黑崎从没做过这样的事。

预料之外的事情让刻命有点愣，他困惑地看着埋在自己肩头可怜兮兮地抽泣着的黑崎，稍微揽紧了对方的肩膀。

两人从很久以前就认识了，总是一脸阴郁沉默寡言的刻命和开朗的黑崎，虽说违和感满点，但就这么一直维持到了高中。

与其说是朋友，还不如说是凑合，刻命的性格永远融不进大流，但却意外的受女孩子欢迎，他永远保持面瘫，把收到的粉红色信封全都丢进垃圾桶里。黑崎黏着刻命，长期下来刻命就懒得拒绝了。

渐渐的刻命开始和黑崎说上话，两人很快好了起来，每次刻命都把便当里面的香菜挑给黑崎，黑崎总是备着药以防刻命过敏。这个时候的黑崎是刻命的朋友，虽然刻命并不了解朋友的含义。

当刻命把那只仓鼠恶狠狠的攥在手里拿着刀抵着它的脖子时，黑崎在一旁的眼神就像那只生命受到威胁的仓鼠那样——无助，质疑，恐惧……以至于自己被教训的时候黑崎只是逃掉了，完全没有站在自己这一边。

明明看着生命挣扎是那么美丽的事，为什么要露出那种表情呢？这个时候的黑崎是刻命所厌恶的，连一次都没有站在自己这边。

黑崎终于停止了掉眼泪的软弱行为，迟疑地抬起头对上刻命的视线。

“没事吧？”是刻命先开的口。黑崎别过头去，把刻命的手从肩上扫下来，咬着牙颤抖地回答。

“怎么可能会没事！”黑崎用力地吸了吸鼻子，“我还以为再也看不到活人了…看到美月的姓名牌很开心，结果她就躺在那里…如果人的一辈子看到的尸体数目是固定的，那我一定已经看了十辈子的尸体了！”

一直发泄着恐惧与绝望的黑崎心情渐渐平复了下来，随意抹了一把脸上的泪痕，转向一边一直沉默的刻命。

“说起来，刻命你没事吧？…周围还有活着的人吗？”

刻命厌恶地皱起眉头，故意躲开黑崎的视线，开始打量周围的环境。

反正这一次也不会站在自己这一边的吧。

“有啊，碰见了一些同伴，在来的路上。”

“真的吗！”黑崎原本暗淡的眼睛瞬间燃起了光芒，他几乎是扑上去按住刻命的肩膀的，“那我们快去找他们，然后一起离开这个该死的鬼地方！刻命，我们现在就走，好不好？”

然而刻命只是不耐烦地撇过脑袋，轻蔑的笑了一声。

“刻…命？”黑崎觉得不对劲。

刻命转回脑袋对上黑崎的眼睛，那双眼睛里黑崎什么都看不见。

“出不去的。”黑崎听见刻命低低这么说。

“什么啊…”黑崎立刻放开刻命，注视着刻命的眼睛，“为什么要这么说啊？？明知道这个地方这么绝望，为什么要说'出不去'这种话啊？？！”

“你早知道的。玄关锁着，没有其他出口，就算出去了，也会在树海里迷路，这里根本就没办法用科学来解释，想出去根本就是开玩笑。”

听着对方冷静的分析，黑崎觉得眩晕。刻命的沉着，与其说是沉着，还不如说是接受了处境吧……

“那…同伴呢？同伴都去哪里了？”黑崎勉强抓住刻命尖锐的话语中唯一的希望。

“全部都死了。”

丝毫没有犹豫的刻命，对着处于崩溃边缘的同伴，一脸不在乎地说出了这种话。

“不可能的……你又没有全部看见…一定有人还活着！”黑崎咬紧了下唇，想否定对方的话。

刻命耸了耸肩，“这是不可能的，因为他们全都是被我杀死的啊。”

黑崎倒吸了一口凉气，他觉得自己立刻就被打入了地狱，唯一活着的人撕下了外皮，露出扭曲的内心，捧住自己的面颊，把那张恶魔的脸凑近。

“要不要站在我这边呢？”

“不…不行…”

“如果怕死的话，过来就好，我会保护你的。”

“…别碰我……放开”

“感到害怕的话，叫出来或者哭出来也不是什么羞耻的事哦。”

“…够了……够了！离我远点！”

突然挣扎起来的黑崎让刻命松了手，趁这个空档黑崎立刻甩开刻命的手逃走了。

刻命呆滞地看着黑崎逃走的方向，“既然一开始就不站过来，为什么还要接近我，说自己是我的朋友呢？”

他接近自己，给自己真心，让自己依赖他，结果最终还是想把自己拉到正义那一边去吗？这算是什么圈套吗？

最终，还是要由自己来终结这一切。

黑崎拼命的跑着，后面的脚步声也一直没有停下，他慌不择路地逃进了破旧的女厕所。像被逼到绝境的猎物一样，黑崎只能跑进隔间里，每一个隔间里都有被吊死的尸体，黑崎蹲在尸体旁边艰难地闭上眼睛试图不去理会尸体发出的恶臭。

为什么？这是他脑海里蹦出的第一句话。

为什么刻命会变成这样？为什么要杀掉同伴？为什么在日常生活中没有早一点发现？

如果早一点发现并阻止的话，说不定就不会有人像那只仓鼠一样悲惨地死掉了，说不定刻命会反省的，说不定自己也不会像现在这样这么狼狈了。

归根结底，还是因为自己没能尽到朋友的职责，没能尽早将刻命扭曲的一面抹杀，落到这么一个处境也是咎由自取。

躲，又能躲多久呢？

“黑崎，你躲不了的。”厕所的门被拉开，隔间的门一个个被拉开，关上，脚步声越来越近，黑崎往角落里缩了缩，明知道躲不了多久，但仍是想躲得越久越好。

直到被发现并被拖到厕所外面的时候，黑崎都没有说一句话。“喂，刻命。”异常冷静的声音，连黑崎自己都感到惊讶。刻命停顿了一下，放开了黑崎。

“在那之后我想了想。”黑崎撑着身体爬起来，他浑身都痛，“有一件事是我早该做的，从一开始就应该。”

“什么？”刻命挑起眉头。

用尽全力挥动的拳头，刻命在对方突如其来的攻击下猝不及防地被打倒在地，铁锈味在口腔里蔓延，刻命不耐烦地长地板吐了一口血。

“如果当初直到你是这样的人，这一拳早该给你！”黑崎喘着粗气，这一拳耗尽了他所有的力气。

哦，最后还是以虚伪的正义狠狠地给了自己一拳，当初就该想到的，迟早会变成这样，他们两个从一开始就不会站在一起。

这么想着的刻命抽出了刀，上面的血迹还没清理干净。

“你的前方，根本就没有未来！”

黑崎的怒吼并没有减缓刀子行进的速度，刀子已经进入了他的腹部，刻命扶住对方的背，将刀子更加深入地捅进对方痉挛的体内。

似乎也没有想象中那么痛啊，真正在痛的应该是胸口才对。

“我的前方，一直就没有未来。”

从降生开始，来自优秀的年长的兄弟姐妹的压力，被扼住咽喉般紧张的生活早已将自己的未来抹杀了，就算是黑崎也无法拯救。

本质恶劣喜好扼杀生命的自己，在身边唯一对自己奉献出真心的朋友死掉之后才抱着对方的尸体咽下悲伤。如果这真是个圈套，那么他早已经陷进去了，是他亲手毁了他最珍视的人。

在失去之后，才明白比起死亡的美丽来说果然还是活着的生物更温暖。

但是……早已经无法挽回了。

“黑崎，你的死亡真的很美。”

将手埋在尚存温热的血液中，刻命陶醉地喃喃。


End file.
